The completion of the mouse genome and the resultant ability to create genetically altered mice have made the mouse the dominant animal model for brain research. However, the limited knowledge of mouse brain connectivity, neurochemistry and physiology, along with existing variations among multiple mouse strains has presented a clear need for more efficient and coordinated information on the mouse brain. Digital brain atlases can help fill this need by providing an invaluable and comprehensive neuroanatomical resource, while also offering access to a wealth of information that can increase the rate and accuracy of data analysis. Yet, the creation of digital atlases is hindered by time consuming and labor intensive aspects of this process. Neurome, Inc. has begun to address these issues in the course of developing a 3-dimensional, digital C57BL/6 mouse brain atlas annotated with all major nuclei, myelinated tracts, and ventricles. Based on this preliminary work, the overall goal of this proposal is to develop, enhance and utilize our technology in creating tools that will accelerate the production of digital brain atlases and expand their applications. In Phase I, the goals are to 1) develop and validate software to accelerate the graphical delineation of brain regions on digital images and 2) assess an initial application of the digital atlas as a display tool for gene expression data from either in situ hybridization or DMA microarray analyses. In Phase II, we will integrate our technology with that of the TeraGenomics analysis system, managed by Information Management Consultants, and thus establish a channel for commercialization. By expanding the capabilities of digital atlases to extract and display data from various different experimental sources, we will provide a powerful and sophisticated neuroinformatics tool for more rapid and reproducible data analysis, with enormous value and marketability for anyone working on the mouse brain.